Mr. Locke
Early Life Born Damien Martin Sampson, twelve years before the reconstruction of the world, in Kleinstadt. At the age of fourteen, two years into the reign of Queen Scarlet, his parents were enlisted into an expedition to reclaim the Northern city of Veri from the bandit horde. During the expedition his parents were killed in combat and he was forced into the Kleinstadt Military Academy for boys where he grew into a formidable warrior and skilled leader. Young Success At age 19 Sampson was invited into the Kleinstadt Society of Nobles, due to his parent's sacrifice at the service of the Queen. After rising through the ranks over the next two years, he was entrusted as Prime Leader of the guild and given total control over most of the wealthy nobility of Kleinstadt, an amazing feat at age 21. As his status in Kleinstadt grew, his renown throughout the kingdom began to grow and his efforts to improve the lifestyle of even the lowliest of Kleinstadt's became a source of legend in the capitol of Fonce. The Queen eventually sent for Sampson to come to court in Fonce so that she could evaluate him for herself. The quick rise in status, the training he received at the academy in Klienstadt, and the burden of longing he still felt for his dead parents brought him to Fonce a very conflicted man. Royal Service As a member of the Queen's court, Sampson quickly made many friends. His wealth and persuasiveness made him a formidable debater. Soon, his inner circle began to include many men and women who both loved the Queen and those that despised her, with Locke playing both sides when it suited him. At age 25 Sampson was officially enlisted into the Hand of the Queen, the very powerful and honored servants of the Queen herself. Within a year he had moved up to command level. Later that same year, he was nominated for a stewardship of one of Fonce's most prestigious districts. However, as his power and influence grew at court and in Fonce, the Queen began to distrust him even though he was completely loyal in every way she was aware of. Intrigue at Court As the Queen's distrust in him grew, Sampson became aware that his rise in power has been much too suspicious to the Queen. He enlisted the help of his inner-most friends in Kleinstadt to begin the formation of a secret society in Fonce called The Underground. At this time, he also began referring to himself as Locke whenever he made contact with a member of this new circle. As followers of this circle grew, many did not know Locke was Sampson and vise-versa. As the queen began hearing about a new underground forming in Fonce, she informed the court there was an opposition to her authority beginning to rise. In an odd twist of instinct, she actually chose Sampson/Locke to head the investigation into this new underground resistance. He ordered four officers from the Royal Army to join the Hand of the Queen, Isidool, Steward of the Royal District in Fonce (High member of the underground), Sienn, Assistant Leader of the Wizard's Guild, Gurlen, the leader of the Royal Guard (and also 2nd in command of the underground) and Lord Pinn, chief engineer and protector of the Queen. Attempted Coup d'etat At age 30, Gurlen grew impatient with the pace at which the underground had begun to thwart the Queen's rule, Category:Player Character